Water Heater
by p-sama7
Summary: Hanai was never really good at hiding. Hanai/Tajima with Abe/Mihashi


Disclaimer: I do not own Ookiku Fruikabutte.

Here is a quick one-shot I typed in response to one of my sister's text messages.

Enjoy!

Water Heater

Hanai growled as he threw his helmet to the ground. No matter how many times he would try to hit the ball in specified directions it would only make it there about 30 percent of the time. No where near the level of Tajima who seemed to have some sort of mind control over the balls that the machines pitched at them.

He took a glance around to see that most of the team had already headed home, it was probably close to ten now since the sun had been down for hours. The team captain took a deep breath relishing in the fact that they had time to train before the next tournament and that was more time he could improve himself.

Everyone relies on Tajima anyway.

Hanai shook his head and ran his hand against his shaved head reminding himself that he would need a haircut soon. He did not need to think those thoughts right now. He would eventually catch up to…no. He would catch Tajima and surpass him.

It didn't take long for the members who had stayed behind to pick up the balls and put up the equipment. Today had been a practice day one for those who were done with their studying since exams were quickly approaching. The captain sighed wondering if they should organize another study group.

"Hanai! We're going to the grocery store for some ice cream, want to come?" Mizutani picked up his bag and looked over at the taller teen.

"No thanks, I should probably go home so my mom doesn't worry too much." Hanai sighed as he remembered how his sisters kept yelling at him for coming home late.

"See you tomorrow then!" And Hanai gave Mizutani a wave before he finished packing up his bag. The captain was about to leave when he heard loud laughter coming towards the locker room.

Who the hell would be coming here this late?

"Mihashi, you better not let Abe find you here!"

Hanai's eyes widened, it was Tajima! He quickly ran over to the small closet that held the water heater and jumped in.

Wait.

Why was he hiding from Tajima?

"Looks like everyone left already." Tajima whistled.

"Y…yeah." Mihashi quietly agreed with his loud friend.

Hanai inwardly screamed at himself. Why did he have to jump into this small space? What was he worried about, he had been doing nothing wrong! If he had just stayed out there then he could already be on his way home!

"F..find…cell phone?" Mihashi's forced way of speaking made Hanai groan.

He should be home but instead he was hiding in the closet being forced to listen to Mihashi and Tajima's weird way of speaking!

"Call it again." Tajima ordered his friend and Hanai could hear the smaller teen walk past the closet.

Hanai jumped suddenly as a loud screaming noise came behind him. He turned his head to see a phone at the bottom of the floor in the closet that was now currently screaming what sounded like foreign words.

Why the hell was Tajima's cell phone in the water heater closet?

Hanai tried to scoot around the heater only to hear the door rattle. Without thinking the captain grabbed the doorknob to prevent Tajima from getting in and started grinding his teeth.

What the hell was wrong with him today?

"Mihashi, the door's stuck!" Tajima groaned in aggravation before he kicked the door. There was a small pause before Mihashi's cell went off.

The next few seconds were a blur. Mihashi made a nervous pitiful noise and suddenly there was screaming outside the clubhouse.

Abe must have discovered Mihashi wasn't resting like he had been ordered to do.

Hanai had been just managed to squeeze behind the water heater where he found a little more space when the closet door flew open, Hanai had let go when he figured Tajima had given up on the fight, and now Tajima was sliding around the water heater.

"Hanai?"

"MIHASHI!" Abe voice boomed as the closet door closed and the small pitcher sounded like he was trying to explain why he was in the locker room…alone and at this time of night.

"What are you doing here?" Tajima whispered excitedly and Hanai couldn't help but blush as the smaller teen slid behind the water heater so that now they were pressed together.

"I was trying to hide." Hanai growled and was silenced by a loud thud outside the door.

Did Abe finally murder Mihashi?

"Looks like Abe isn't mad at Mihashi anymore." Tajima grinned knowingly and Hanai looked at the smaller teen in confusion. "Mihashi and Abe are probably doing it."

"Doing it?" Hanai was confused but his face was growing redder by the second.

"They're dating." Tajima stated matter of factly as if it wasn't that strange of a fact.

Hanai on the other hand jumped up at this information. He was hit Tajima for lying to him but he had forgotten he was in a very small closet that had very little space, and he had just hit a very old water heater.

The water heater popped off one of its hinges and now suddenly Hanai was holding the blasted thing up so that it would crush him and Tajima. Tajima was now flat against Hanai trying to get comfortable with the new weight on his back, unfortunately that meant Hanai could feel Tajima move against him.

The taller teen tried to look up and think of baseball but when Tajima made a small noise he looked down only to have Tajima's lips pressed against his own. Hanai opened his mouth in protest just as Tajima decided to deepen the kiss.

It was too surreal.

Tajima's lips were soft, he smelt like salt and soap, and he tasted like melon.

Hanai stared wide eyed at Tajima as the shorter teen finally pulled back to that they face to face. Tajima stared at Hanai boredly as his hands grabbed onto the bald teen's sweater.

"Say something!"

Hanai had to give Tajima credit for trying to remain quiet in this situation but he honestly couldn't think of what he should say in a moment like this.

Tajima.

The guy Hanai had been spending months trying to catch up to, to surpass. The guy who Hanai couldn't help thinking about now whenever he saw something even distantly related to baseball was now coming onto him?

"T-thanks?"

The look on Tajima's face told Hanai that the fill-in catcher had not been expecting that answer. Tajima frowned at him but instead of trying to get off of the captain like Hanai had been expecting suddenly there was a rubbing against the front of Hanai's pants.

"TAJIMA!" Hanai whispered harshly as his grip faltered on the water cooler causing it to hit is head. As Hanai blinked away the stars he looked down at Tajima to see the smaller teen giving him a confident grin before leaning forward to he could lick Hanai's lips.

"I like you."

The words were simple, Hanai shouldn't be as affected by those words as he is but he blames it on the hand that is on his crotch when he feels erection form. Tajima gave Hanai a toothy smile at that.

"Tajima…you need……oh gawd." Hanai's knees feel like they are about to give out but then Tajima is pressing himself against the taller teen so Hanai's weight is more against the wall, but now the teen's hand is gone and instead Hanai can feel Tajima's own erection pressing against him.

Tajima is looking at him expectantly, his face flushed with arousal. His lips poking out just slightly as if begging for attention but it was his eyes that Hanai noticed the most as they stared directly at him.

It took all Hanai had to move the water heater up with one hand so that he could pull Tajima into a kiss. Unfortunately he pushed too hard and suddenly found himself falling forward as the water heater broke through the door and suddenly there was warm water everywhere. Hanai didn't care as he pulled up the now laughing and wet Tajima into a kiss. His body grinding into the smaller one's as Tajima groaned with excitement.

"A-are…..yo…you okay?" Hanai froze as he parted from Tajima who was now grinning up at him madly, the captain slowly looked up to see Mihashi wearing a shirt that was too big to be his and Abe pulling up his pants as he glared over at the interruption.

"We're fine!" Tajima yelled as he wrapped his legs around Hanai's waist forcing Hanai's mind to go black as he tried to prioritize his needs in that moment. It made sense to clean up the mess, apologize to Mihashi and Abe, and then take Tajima home with him but his mind kept screaming at him not to bother waiting and continue on with what the smaller boy obviously wanted.

"Mihashi, get dressed before you catch a cold." Abe's voice brought Hanai back down to earth as the captain groaned.

"We need to change clothes so we don't get sick." Hanai glared at Tajima blaming the smaller boy for everything that happened.

Tajima just shrugged with a smile as he crawled out from underneath the captain and ran over to where Mihashi disappeared to. Mihashi made a pained squealing noise as Abe cursed Tajima before the catcher helped Hanai off the ground.

"I don't want to know." Was all Abe said as he started to pick up what was left of the small water heater. Mihashi appeared again wearing properly fitting cloths before he handed Abe his shirt back. Abe spoke softly to Mihashi whose face kept turning redder whenever he made eye contact with Hanai.

Tajima appeared with a mop a few seconds later and Hanai realized he needed some air.

It was cold now but Hanai didn't care as he took his soaking shirt off and stared at the amazing starlit sky.

What the hell had just happened?

"You okay?" Hanai turned to see Tajima holding his sport bag and took it gratefully as he pulled out some dry cloths and started to change outside. Tajima pulled off his wet shirt and pulled on one of Hanai's extra undershirts and smiled brightly at Hanai who blushed at the forwardness of the teen.

He would never get used to it.

"Hey let's go to my house, we can call your mom from there and tell her you are staying over and you can spend the night." Tajima smiled.

But Hanai was willing to try and get used to that forwardness.


End file.
